battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Users that wish to become an administrator or bureaucrat need to go through a process known as a Request for Adminship (RfA). This process assesses the suitability of a user for the additional rights, tools and responsibilities, and gives the community a chance to voice their opinions on whether a user is suitable for the role in question. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent) by following the instructions below. This procedure does not apply to trusted user/rollback rights. To apply for these, please simply ask a bureaucrat. How it Works *Click the Add topic button at the top (near the page title) *Add (source mode) and click publish *Text will appear in the new section - edit it, filling in the required information in section 1 where prompted. When done, click publish. *An admin will then also fill in the required statistics in section 2 *Other users will then be able to comment and vote on the nomination *After 7 days, the nomination will either be declared successful or unsuccessful and appropriate action taken Nominations and Voting Rules *Voting is conducted in accordance with BF:VOTE *To vote, you must have at least 20 mainspace edits and have been here for over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. *You should not request admin status unless you have 500 mainspace edits and been here for over 3 months. If you do, it will be immediately rejected and moved straight to the archives. Be advised that meeting these requirements will not necessarily guarantee success. *You may only become a bureaucrat if you are already an administrator. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive ---- =Nominations= Pedro '1': Statements *If you are nominating somebody else on their behalf, fill in section 1.1. The nominee should then complete section 1.2. *If you are nominating yourself, ignore 1.1 and only complete 1.2 '1.1': Nominator's Statement Everyone knows Pedro Right? I'd say even though Maxwell has recently became admin but In my opinion, I think he is ready, should the Wiki feel like it's time then all I can say is that He would develop this Wiki to new heights/steps Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nomination accepted. Thanks for it :) -Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] '1.2': Nominee's Statement (''This section should only be completed by the nominee) If a user is nominated by another user, the nominee must accept the nomination. Briefly summarize why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. You may also wish to consider the following questions when writing your statement: #How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the foreseeable future? #When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images) and which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would either of these change? :I tend to visit the Wiki every day (except exam timelines, kind of like right now :P). My main namespace has been Mainspace for a while, workin on revamps on pages through my ".txt" works offline and in my sandbox, so that I could showcase all articles set in one piece in one edit, having the best efficiency possible on it. I also review the majority of the mainspace articles to see if they always meet the criteria in BF:CLASS, and either change it, nominate it for Bronze/Silver/Gold or tag them for Deletion, getting to use once the Unclassified category through URL. :If I get to admin, I'll work on a bigger dedication on the Wiki's mainspace (finishing articles that I'm still working on, etc.), as well as start a review of the files uploaded to the wiki, taking attention on the licensing of each of them (kind of like Bond and SSD did in the past). :I have all said, it's down now to the Wiki's community to say their thoughts. :) -Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) '2': Statistics The following is for an admin to add: :As of '''January 1, 2011' (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 3674 (Using '') **Of which '''655' (17.83%) are in the mainspace **Of which 2451 (66.7%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: ~75 (Using - Just a rough estimate, there's no way of stating precisely without counting manually) **Upload rating: (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) ***'Good' - Most images are of good quality, few have been deleted, and almost all of them were properly licensed. *Total blocks: 0''' (''Using '') **Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: March 29, 2011 (according to userpage header) :Signature of assessing admin: - Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) '3': Voting *Weak Oppose--While Pedro's actions are commendable. However I think this wiki has enough Admins.-- SlopijoeHangars *'Support' - Frankly, we need another admin right now. Maxwell and I are rather sporadic in our activity, DG's not that active, leaving only Yuri who is active, alongside PE as a b'crat. So, in light of this, And the fact that we've been saying that Pedro'd be the next logical choice, I give my support to his nomination. Also, Zeph... vote. - 16:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: '''